


The Tale of Smith and Tenebris

by MagnusL2378



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusL2378/pseuds/MagnusL2378
Summary: There aren't many things that can ruin James Smith's upbeat mood but wrestling back control of his mind from his morally ambiguous demon counterpart to find his hands caked in all kinds of blood is one of the instant mood killers





	The Tale of Smith and Tenebris

Thoughts=****  
Conversations in the mind=("**")  
normal conversation=" "  
It was dark when James opened his eyes he found he was lying on the floor of his bed room he groans and sits up slowly he catches a glimpse of his appearance in the mirror and he panics. Now there aren’t many things that can ruin James Smith’s upbeat mood but wrestling back control of his mind from his morally ambiguous demon counterpart to find his hands caked in all kinds of blood is one of the instant mood killers, (“*You just had to drag me into this didn’t you, I want nothing to do with your battles and executions just stop using me to do your dirty work without giving me the choice*”), (“*you cannot get rid of me James I’ve always been here and I always will be after all we are the same person*”), (“*no we are not, we’re nothing alike Tenebris*”) hisses James his grey green eyes alight with fury (“*oh come on James don’t be so moody they weren’t humans this time just lower demons parading around in re-animated human bodies*”), (“*I don’t think the police will care for that explanation Tenebris*”) huffs James undressing and tossing his clothes into the laundry basket (“*what did you do with the weapon*”) James asks as he steps into the shower jet to wash the blood off (“*oh um…. Bottom of the Tyne*”) replies Tenebris (“*I cleaned it of prints beforehand*”) he adds, (“*good*”) replies James lathering shampoo through his hair (“*then I suppose on this occasion I can forgive you*”) he says as he rinses out his hair before grabbing a towel and hopping out of the shower. (“*you are forgiving me???!!!!*”) (“*yes*”) sighs James closing his eyes and breathing heavily (“*on this one occasion you are forgiven as they weren’t human this time round, just… don’t do this again for a bit alright Tenebris*”) (“*urgh your sooooo boooorrrring James loosen up a little you never have any fun*") (“*and you have too much fun Tenebris and our ideas of what is fun are very different*”) sighs James running a hand through his tangled wet hair as he reaches for some underwear a short sleeved black shirt and black ripped trousers throwing them on before walking around his shared (but presently empty except for him) student house vigorously drying his black hair with his towel whilst looking for his glasses he finds them on the kitchen counter along with a note.

I figured you wouldn’t want these broken Jimmy  
Tenebris

Ps. I ate all the snickers you need to go and buy more

He puts them on (“*thank you*”) he says first before moving to make coffee and continuing with a roll of his eyes (“*really that’s the seventh pack in four days*”), he shakes out his hair and runs his fingers through it in an attempt to neaten his hair. Before stirring copious amounts of sugar into his coffee to give himself the extra boost he needed at present, he quickly shoves a waffle in the toaster and hums whilst doing so. He sips his coffee whilst waiting for his waffle to toast it pops up seconds later and he quickly transfers it to a plate with a yelp of slight discomfort from burning his hand. He looks at time realising he had said that he would meet his friends to get the train to London for the start of their summer away together, and almost drops his coffee in shock Shit he exclaims quickly transferring his coffee to his ready to go coffee cup and wrapping his waffle in a napkin and quickly shoving them into his bag along with his note books, text books and laptop, before slinging it over his shoulder and quickly grabbing his keys and phone before sliding down the banister and hopping off landing neatly on two feet. Before throwing open the door and running out of the door to the garage where he kept his car he hops into his car starting the engine and driving out of the garage glad that he had decided to pack everything the night before they were due to go on the trip. He drives to his parents house and drops off his car so his brother can borrow it for the summer seeing as he wasn’t going to need it at this point in time. 

He then transfers his luggage over to a taxi that was going to take him to the train station were he would meet his friends and they would all head up to London together to spend a few days in their capital city before they embarked on their vacation through Europe. He arrives at the station with 8 minutes to spare and immediately spots everyone else stood at the entrance waiting for him, he gets out of the taxi paying his fair and grabbing his luggage he makes his way over to his friends who all grin and pull him in for a large group hug he feels Tenebris recoil away from the human contact complaining that they were too touchy feely for his liking and he chuckles to himself telling Tenebris he better be ready for more moments like that because his friend Aleister was one to spontaneously hug his friends and hang off of them when ever he could. (“*Which one is Aleister*”) inquires Tenebris (“*the one with sandy blonde hair green eyes and the white shirt with pink flamingo board shorts and sandals*”) (“*good*”) replies Tenebris (“*now I know who to avoid what are the rest of the group like*”) (“*Aleister isn’t that bad just a bit spontaneous and a bit of a party animal but he’s got a good heart and he’s quite smart when you get him to sit down and talk with you for five minutes about his area of study which is sport and physiotherapy, the one with curly chestnut brown hair hazel eyes with the hoody and sweat pants combo is Jake he studies computer science and doesn’t talk much but when he does you can expect some sort of witty remark or sarcastic comment, the one who is dressed like he is going to a board meeting in five minutes with the slicked back dark hair and brown eyes is Mark he studies business and accounting he isn’t as tightly wound as everybody thinks he is this vacation was actually his idea, and finally the one with strawberry blonde hair and blue grey eyes behind silvery wire framed glasses wearing the navy blue polo shirt and black denim trousers who looks paranoid and worried as frick is Harry he studies Psychology and we weren’t sure if he was going to be able to ditch his constant security detail put in place by his overbearing father, I gave him a few pointers a week ago in the hopes that he would be able to make the trip if he followed them, looks like it worked*”). (“*you’ve made some interesting friends Jimmy*”) (“*I’m aware*”). "Not that it isn’t lovely to see you guys again" says Harry "but could we possibly get a move on I don’t know how long it will take my security detail to realise they are following a decoy". "Oh shite yeah" says Aleister grabbing his suitcases "we’d better skedaddle then". "The train is in 5 minutes anyway" says Mark checking his watch and picking up his luggage "lets go then" says Jake grabbing his things "sooner we get on the train sooner I can check on that program I need to finish" everybody chuckles at Jake’s impatient statement and starts dragging their luggage up the stairs to platform 4.

James strolls up the stairs alongside Harry who’s eyes are flickering everywhere James puts his arm around Harry’s shoulders and drags his friend in closer to him, “we’re gonna be fine Harry your dad isn’t going to ruin our fun I promise” “that isn’t an easy promise to make Jim" says Harry worriedly “Yeah sure but its one I intend to keep” he says looking seriously into his friends eyes before breaking out into a large grin and ruffling his friends hair fondly “come on you worry-wart lets go have some fun, and forget about your douche of a father for awhile” Harry’s worried expression breaks out into a small shy but real grin “yeah lets” they all load onto the train and take their seats in the business class carriage Jake immediately plugs into the charging port and they lose him to a world of ones and zeros, Aleister plugs his headphones into his phone and starts watching Netflix, Mark decides to take a nap as he had been up late putting all his affairs in order last night and promptly falls into a deep sleep; Harry pulls out a chessboard and asks James for a game, James agrees and the game quickly devolves into a battle of minds and strategies they exchange no words only pieces for the next hour until James checkmates Harry and tips his king over “damn” says Harry impressed “that’s the longest I’ve ever played chess with someone else other than my father” “really” asks James shocked “yeah dare I say I think you could give him a run for his money” “nah no way” replies James shaking his head “got lucky” he says rolling Harry’s king between two fingers “i don’t think so” replies Harry “your good at strategy based games, I remember when you first visited the rest of us and on the first night you managed to take the king of monopoly title from Mark, who had been reigning champion for who knows how long and even to this day he still doesn’t understand how you managed to bankrupt him.” “Luck” replies James absently “natural talent” argues back Harry coming more out of his shell the further he got away from his overbearing father “maybe so” replies James shrugging not able to argue with his friends logic and not really wanting to. “Want to go again” he asks Harry, “yes” replies Harry his blue grey eyes sparkling with happiness. Both Harry and James decide to take a nap after their fourth game James leading 4-0, Harry falls into a light slumber and James quickly falls into a deep but fitful state of sleep. He had had nightmares ever since he was young but when he had turned 16 they had evolved into something far worse. That started to have an extremely detrimental affect on his mental health he eventually discovered ways to deal with the dreams not all were healthy but he was desperate. 

Then one day he met Tenebris his morally ambiguous demon counterpart in his dreams, who had been angered saying that some damn sadistic second rate demon a-holes were adding to his nightmares. Making them worse because they took joy out of breaking mentally strong humans and Tenebris wasn’t Ok with this he may have been morally ambiguous, but he did have a bit of a soft spot for his human counterpart. He didn’t want him to be mentally shattered because then he wouldn’t be any fun for Tenebris to play around, with he liked the sarcasm and snark of his counterpart and he wasn’t going to let some second rate sadistic demon asshats ruin his fun because hell was soooo booooring and he couldn’t take it down there any more. So he approached the human who had unsheathed a sword from the cane he was holding and was slicing up the shadows that tried to jump him with ruthless precision Tenebris stood back to back with the human summoning his blade and helping to beat back the shadows when Adriel stepped out of the shadows and had said Tenebris what are yo…… he then looked back and fourth between James and Tenebris and sighs irritably of course he’s your counterpart, Tenebris had then angled his blade towards Adriel’s throat warning him and his cronies to lay off. Adriel had backed off but warned Tenebris that more demons had set their eyes on this one and that this wasn’t over he then vanished and light returned gradually to James’s dreamscape. 

He wiped his brow and re-sheathed his sword into his cane before turning to face Tenebris and doing a double take and then bursting out laughing, Tenebris was concerned for his human’s mental state because most didn’t burst out laughing when confronted with their demon counterpart most broke down in tears or tried to run away but James was laughing as if this was the funniest thing that had ever happened to him. ("*Are you well*") Tenebris had asked slightly concerned ("*yeah yeah I’m fine*") said the human trying to stop his hysterics and taking a deep breath he levelled his gaze with Tenebris ("*so I have a demon counterpart*") he says calmly ("*well as long as you aren’t as much of a douche as the other guys you can stay*") he says shrugging, its Tenebris’s turn to be shocked did the human understand what he was doing he looked into the green grey eyes of his counterpart and saw nothing but seriousness in the humans eyes. So he raised his hand at the same time as the human and they clapped them together in a handshake. Which caused Tenebris’s blood red hair to be streaked with black and the human’s black hair to be streaked with red. James grins his teeth bared in the bloody smile of a survivor and introduces himself as James, Tenebris returns the favour with his shark like grin and introduces himself as Tenebris and that was the day they became connected they have had their issues but a lot of the time they got on very well. The dreams didn’t stop as Adriel warned but they stood side by side to fight the other demons so it was easier to deal with and James became very good at dealing with his problems inside and outside his dream world.

He feels someone shaking him vigorously and his eyes snap open to see Harry in front of him looking slightly concerned. “Jim” he asks “you Ok” “yep” says James shaking off the remnants of his dream state "I'm fan frickintastic". “My dream world has gone insane other than that I think I’m Ok” James pulls out his phone and scrolls through his music playlist and finds the world has gone insane from the Jekyll and Hyde musical he clicks on the video and he grins when he hears the intro of the song the world has gone insane and parasites are eating at my brain and nothing is the way it was before a pack of wolves is howling at my door I’m living in a non-stop nightmare a dead man’s dream filled with screaming pain hurling me to mad extremes in a world that’s gone insssssaaane. James sings, Harry looks at him and rolls his eyes “really this is how you cope Mr drama king” “yep” grins James popping the p. "Jim this isn't really a healthy coping mechanism" says Harry taking a hold of Jim's wildly gesturing right hand as he really gets into the song clearly it resonated within Jim in a way that shouldn't be possible, James sighs and drops his phone onto the table his hand shaking slightly as he went to pull it from Harry's grip so he could tug on his hair but Harry simply caught both James's hands in his and interlocked their fingers to try and calm his clearly stressed and slightly unhinged friend. " I know it's not healthy Harry" James admits quietly " but making a joke of it is one of the only ways i can cope with it at the moment, some days are better than others but recently everything has slowly been coming apart at the seams and I can't control it".


End file.
